


A Little Someone

by Himitsutobi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Halloween, Maybe - Freeform, October, One Shot, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsutobi/pseuds/Himitsutobi
Summary: How a little family becomes a little bigger, hand what they have to so to servive on the cold streets of Gotham.





	A Little Someone

They call each other for brothers, they are not related by blood but on the streets of Gotham it doesn’t matter. Here you make your one family. They are young like so many other kids on the streets. The older one is no more than 12 years old and the younger one is barely ten. The younger one has been on the streets longer than the older one but somehow, they found each other anyway.

The youngers red hair sparkles in the light of the gaslights that are spread out through the city. The elders eyes reflect the sky above. Their clothes are old and torn and they are both in a desperate need of a bath.

They stay together, they don’t have much of a choice. There are rumours that kids disappears of the streets never to reappear again, and if they do they are not quite the same. They stay together because it’s harder to snatch two kids than one.

Everything is almost okay, until they hear someone cry. It’s a little someone, a little someone who’s been abandoned in an ally, a little someone who is scared when they tried to come closer to help this little someone.

This little someone cried and told them that his parents were gone, that he was lost and that his name was Tim.

The older one realised what little Tim tried to tell them and explained that his name was Dickie and that the younger one was named Jason and if little Tim wanted to, he could come and live with them and that they would protect him. Little Tim told them that he wanted that very much and climbed into Dickies arms and they took him home.

It had been spring then, but now it starts to get colder, it’s nearing the end of October and they all know what that meant. Tomorrow is Hallows eve, and it’s the day of the year that they are most frightened of. There are ghost stories about Hallows eve and how there is a Bat that’s lurking in the city, how this Bat punches people who has been bad. Little Tim is scared that the Bat is going to punish Dickie and Jason because they have been steeling food and money. Little Tin knows they do it so they can survive but that does not make it right.

“Don’t worry Timmy, the Bat, if he even exists aren’t going to come after petty thieves like us.” Dickie explains. Little Tim is scared anyway.

 -

The night is colder than usual, and Dickie wraps his blanket over Jason and Timmy, so they won’t be cold. It’s more important that they are warm than that he is warm, but it’s not enough. They are both still cold and Dickie decides to go out into the dangerous night to find something, anything to keep his little brothers’ warm.

After some time he finds a carriage, it looks expensive and it’s just standing there all alone. Dickie looks around but he is alone alright, so he decides to see if the door is unlocked. It is and Dickie was right, this is an expensive carriage. Inside are pillows and a blanket and some other stuff. Dickie thinks that if he can get as much of this stuff as possible they won’t be hungry for days to come. But the only thing he has chance to take is the blanket, because someone has taken a hard grip around his arm and he knows he is busted.

The man that is holding him has a long black trench coat and a mask that covers his face and Dickie realizes that the man that has caught him steeling it _the_ Bat and he feels the utter terror spreading though his body. Dickie knows that this is the end for him and he is terrified, he feels the tears burn behind his eyes and he will soon not be able to stop them from spilling over. He will never see Jason and Timmy again and they will have no idea what happened to him. Dickie didn’t quite register that he is still holding the blanket.

The man looks down om him and the only thing Dickie wishes for is that the man will end him quickly. However, the man just asks him a question.

“What are you going to do with the blanket?”

 Dickie is so scared that he takes a moment to try to remember what he needed it for. Then he remembers.

“My- my brothers are cold.” he stutters. “It’s- it’s cold.”

The man lets him go and Dickie lands on the ground. The man looks at him and takes out something from his coat. Dickie closes his eyes, not wanting to see what it is. But nothing happens, and he opens them again only to see some money in the hand of the man. It’s not a lot but it is for three kids on the street and it will most defiantly be enough to buy them food for at least a month.

“Take it.” The man points at the blanket. “And the money.”

Dickie takes the money and looks down on it. When he looks up again the man is gone. Dickie is not stupid enough to stay in the cold, dark night and turns around and runs home to his brothers. He hides the money and then wraps the blanket around all three of them.

What he doesn’t know is that a bat-formed shadow has been following him home though the city. That this shadow now knows were he and his brothers live and that this shadow will do anything to keep them safe.


End file.
